No esperaba esto
by VampyrFictions
Summary: Eddy entra en una universidad lejos de su casa, de su familia y de todo lo que conoce para poder empezar a vivir por su cuenta. Puntualización en "todo" ya que hay alguien que si conoce allí. Todo parece muy negro los primeros días pero el tiempo parece cambiar a su favor... Pareja principal Kevin x Eddy.
1. Chapter 1

Sale al aire una nueva historia Keveddy, lo preveo, lo siento en los huesecitos de mi cuerpo serrano...

¡TA-DA!~

Qué más decir que tengo planeado ya más de la mitad del desarrollo y que me siento con muchísimas más ganas y fuerza para ponerme en serio con este bonito fic que he querido titular "No esperaba esto"

Por aquí dejaré las advertencias propias pero espero lo disfutéis 3

 **AVISO: FIC YAOI/SLASH** aún no es más explícito que un par de besitos pero os aseguro que vienen curvas y el que no se agarre se va a caer.

 **AVISO: LENGUAJE OFENSIVO/VIOLENCIA** lo mismo que arriba, aunque aún no es nada pronto vendrá lo bueno.

* * *

-¡Hey Kev! Hoy llegan los nuevos... ¿Listo para hacerselo pasar realmente bien?- Kevin fue abordado por un alumno de tercero con el que se llevaba bastante bien, Vernom Cooper, un joven alto y pecoso que conoció al pelirojo el una de las novatadas del año anterior. - Joder que si estoy listo... Lo estoy deseando.- Dijo mientras sonreía levemente colocándose la gorra que su amigo le había levantado un poco al agarrarle por los hombros.  
Vernom era un poco más alto que él, pero no más grande. En realidad Kevin había crecido muy bien, aún estaba en ello, por supuesto, pero ya había alcanzado la altura de su padre, 1'80, y por lo que parecía podía no quedarse estancado ahí. Aunque era delgado haber entrenado con Cooper le había ayudado a ponerse un poco de músculo lo cual le había ayudado para no ser más intimidado por los mayores desde la mitad de curso para el final.

Sólo un año antes estaba temiendo por su vida de forma literal, los alumnos de segundo para arriba tenían derecho a hacer novatadas a los nuevos y el que se negase iba a ser ignorado durante el curso entero. Lo había visto hacer y aunque no le gustaba para nada a nadie más parecía molestarle ese tipo de exclusión social impuesta por sus normas tontas. Ese año los novatos iban a tener algo de suerte, el grupito que peor se lo había hecho pasar cuando le tocó a él pasar por las pruebas les había hecho más putadas que novatadas dejando a un chaval en el hospital habían terminado los grados y estarían felices en sus casas.  
Cómo era lógico, tras el incidente del chico hospitalizado, los profesores tomaron cartas en el asunto y ya no se iban a poder realizar pruebas con alcohol, al menos no en los límites del campus. Lo que pasara fuera quedaba a disposición policial.

Por la tarde llegarían los nuevos y no sería hasta el día siguiente que empezaran las clases y los cabecillas de cada curso ya hablaban sobre qué hacer en la hora de la comida. -Yo digo que les hagamos la lluvia de basura, eso siempre levanta la moral.- -¡Harina! ¡Miel y harina, tíos! - -Mejor darles con la manguera y harina, es más barato... A demás- Kevin estaba entre ellos, por supuesto, y la idea de el agua y la harina sonaba bien. Algo flojito para empezar y que no se asustasen demasiado. Iban a ser cinco días de novatadas y la última debía ser lo suficientemente bestia para recordarles quién mandaba durante todo el curso aunque a él no le hubiera servido de mucho.

...

Los autobuses y coches con los alumnos nuevos fueron llegando tras haber comido todos y los últimos cruzaban la entrada del campus cuando el sol estaba un poco bajo.  
En ese grupo de rezagados iba Eddy, había sido muy complicado convencer a su demasiado preocupada madre que le dejase ir a una escuela tan lejos de casa. Incluso se había pasado el verano en tres trabajos distintos para poder darle a su madre en las narices con una buena cantidad de dinero que le sacaría de un apuro, claro que ni él estaba seguro si iba a malgastarlo... Pero al menos fue un buen aliciente.

Al salir del coche se quitó las gafas de sol y se las colocó sobre el cabello recogiendo el despeinado flequillo con ellas y fue hasta el maletero para ayudar a su madre a sacar las maletas. -¡Ay, no se cariño! Esto está demasiado lejos, mira lo que hemos tardado en venir... - Decía Marian, una señora bajita y regordeta con el cabello negro y muy rizado. -Mamá... No pasa nada, cuando quiera ir a casa en navidad tendré días libres...- Eddy estaba avergonzado, su madre no dejaba de llamar la atención con esos gritillos desesperados y cuando le agarró con sus rechonchos dedos y se puso a besuquearle la cara su nivel de rojez superó las espectativas. -Va-vale ya ma... Me estás haciendo quedar cómo un bebé... -Esque eres mi bebé, no puedo... Ay perdona amor.- Suspiró la mujer al ver la cara de enfado que estaba poniendo su hijo y le dio un par de besos más antes de dejar que se marchase. -Te quiero Eddy... -Y yo a ti mamá.- respondió rojo hasta las orejas y no fue hasta que se perdió de vista en la entrada de su residencia que el coche arrancó para alejarse.

El espectáculo no había pasado desapercibido y había algunas risillas por los pasillos mientras llegaba a su habitación, la número 113. Había intentado por todos los medios que le trasladasen a otra, no quería dormir bajo el número 13 pero no había habido manera. Llamó tarde para reservar y le dieron la primero que estaba libre.

Cansado por el viaje se sentó en la cama a la derecha de una ventana sin cortinas y se pasó la mano por la nuca apretándose los nudos de las contracturas. -Cómo odio hacer viajes en coche...- Al menos algo le hizo sentirse mejor, no había sido el último en llegar. Su compañero aún no había dejado señales de vida por lo que sonrió levemente antes de levantarse y ponerse a colocar su equipaje. La ropa seguía siendo un importante plus en su imagen y se había encargado personalmente de empaquetar todas las camisas y pantalones para que no se arrugasen. Mientras iba colgando todo en el armario de madera marrón empezó a pensar en qué se iba aponer... Causar una buena primera impresión era fundamental para ser respetado.

Aún pensaba en eso cuando colocaba con chinchetas una banderita del equipo de fútbol americano los Peach Creek Cobblers cruzando la punta con otra de Lemon Brook Lumpers. La segunda estaba más gastada, se notaba que tenía tiempo y durante unos segundos pensaba quitarla de la pared pero luego se dedicó a enchufar su lámpara de lava, su despertador que sonaba cómo una caja registradora, y un par de posters motivacionales en los que no faltaba la palabra "dinero" por todas partes.

Estaba muy cansado, iba a tumbarse en la cama para descansar cuando llamaron a la puerta. -Eh... Adelante...- Dijo no del todo convencido pues aún no lo consideraba su cuarto. Pocos segundos después entró al chico que había estado queriendo ver desde hacía rato, un joven bastante grande que incluso parecía mayor, sobretodo comparado con Eddy que era un retaco regordete con cara de niño, pelo rubio oxigenado y una sonrisa de suficiencia.  
-Hola enano... - saludó el mayor que hacía que Eddy se mordiera los labios sólo con escucharle. -Hola Bradley...- Se levantó de la cama para ir hacia él y darse ambos un buen beso apasionado aunque no hacía tanto que se habían visto. No sólo había trabajado durante el verano, Eddy había tenido la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a ese bruto quarterback y darse cuenta de que en realidad no estaba tan mal. No podía decir que eran pareja pero si habían tenido unos cuantos encuentros tan cargados de pasión que suplían cualquier falta de amor.

-Ahm... A-aquí no podemos... Aún no se si llega o no mi compañero...- Replicó Eddy en cuanto los labios del rubio fueron a atacar su cuello y sus manos a su regordete trasero.

-Sólo deja que marque otra vez lo que es mío...- En efecto, el chupetón que empezó a hacer en su cuello le estaba provocando escalofríos y un poco de dolor incluso. Bradley no le había dicho que salieran, tampoco lo quería así, por eso no comprendía porqué le marcaba. Aunque debía reconocer que era bastante excitante sobretodo cuando luego le besaba la zona amoratada durante el sexo.

-N-no hace fa-falta ahm...- igual se quejaba, cómo siempre pero si que fue cierto que tras dejarle un bonito moratón en el lado izquierdo del cuello aflojó el agarre en sus nalgas y le miró a esos bonitos ojos oscuros antes de darle un buen beso en los labios. - Mi pabellón es el segundo, estoy en la habitación 25 y mi compañero se pasa las noches en la biblioteca o con su novia... Ven cuando quieras.- Dijo con una sonrisilla que provocó un gran sonrojo en la cara del moreno. - No dudes que alguna noche me vas a ver por ahí...- Dijo con picardía para hacer sonreír algo más a su rollete que, tras volver a dejarle sin aliento con un fuerte beso, se despidió y salió yendo a su pabellón.

No era nada nuevo para él ser tratado así, tras un verano entero enrollándose con Brad entendía cómo funcionaba. Se calentaba mucho enseguida, era posesivo y agresivo aún cuando ni si quiera eran novios, le decía con indirectas que fuera a verle, que fuera hacia ese cuerpo grande y bien formado que quería deborarle durante horas, todo lo que aguntase incluso ir un poco más allá. Dejarle tan agotado que a la mañana siguiente le costaba despertarse, irse a casa, volver a caer en la provocación, volver a costar despertarse... Se llavó la mano al chupetón del cuello sintiendo un escalofrío bastante notorio para luego mirarse los pantalones. -Agh... Ahora no, estoy rebentado.- Replicó contra su propio miembro pero era consciente de lo que iba a tener que hacer.  
Quizá pensar en el maravilloso sexo con el rubio no era buena idea después de haberle dicho que se fuese a dormir.

...

La noche pasó más rápido de lo esperaba y su despertador empezó a sonar con el característico sonido de una máquina registradora de película. Enfurruñado le dio al botón para escuchar la radio que daba la predicción del tiempo. No era muy necesario decir que haría frío pero igual lo escuchaba mientras se levantaba todo despeinado. Ni si quiera recordaba haberse puesto pijama. Adormilado se sentó con los pies colgando de la cama, dio un fuerte bostezo y miró frente a él, la cama en la que debería haber otro alumno estaba vacía, tampoco había maletas. Se rascó los ojos con los puños y se terminó de desperezar para ponerse en pie e ir directo a las duchas con sus cosas en una bolsa de deporte transparente.

Se había levantado antes de lo que harían sus compañeros a menos que hubiese muchos más que fuesen a preocuparse por peinarse durante media hora por lo que pudo darse una ducha tranquila, aprovechando el momento para ponerse los productos adecuados para su rebelde cabello. Se puso crema por todo el cuerpo, se pasó su media hora peinándose con el secador y algo de cera para el cabello dejando el pelo con un buen tupé hacia trás y se pasó las manos por los lados más cortos revisando si necesitaban un corte. Cómo todo estaba bien se fue de nuevo a su habitación viendo entonces ir a algunos hacia el cuarto de baño igual de adormilados que él hacía una hora.

Se metió en su habitación, se puso unos buenos vaqueros azul oscuro a conjunto con una camisa naranja y una chaqueta de polipiel negra. Iba haciendo poses en el espejo vigilando que desde todas su tripa quedase oculta. -Estás buenísimo Eddy, este año es tu año. Estás viviendo sólo, con un pivón que te va detrás, vas a ser el mejor del curso y vas a ser rico en cuestión de siete años. A lo mejor para entonces Kev...- Un gesto de dolor reemplazó la sonrisa que antes había estado decorando su rostro. A la mierda la motivación, aún pensaba en Kevin cuando había pasado tanto tiempo. Era idiota, eso desde luego.

Agitó la cabeza un poco para no destrozar su peinado y volvió a sonrerise. -Para entonces ese pelirojo engreído estará besándome los pies y suplicándome perdón. - Se dijo volviendo a estar motivado para luego cojer su mochila con lo justo y salir para ir a desayunar.

Por los pasillos los comentarios sobre las novatadas le empezaron a llegar a los oídos y no tardó an acercarse a un grupo de chavales que eran nuevos como él para hablar. -¿Son muy crueles con las bromitas? -Quiso saber el bajito y uno de ellos le respondió con un gesto algo preocupado. -El año pasado dejaron a un chaval en el hospital y a otros tantos en la enfermería... - Tras eso volvió el pánico a Eddy. ¿Y si no superaba las novatadas? ¿Y si de pronto se acobardaba, decidía no ir y se convertía en un maldito paria social? ¿Y si...? Pero de nuevo pensó en motivarse.

Bradley estaba ahí, seguramente le consolaría tras las novatadas... Con una sonrisilla pícara siguió a sus compañeros para ponerse a desayunar junto a esos chicos. Hacer amigos para él no era complicado, su forma de ser excéntrica y extrovertida le daban la capacidad de empatizar rápido con el que tenía al lado por eso mismo se había metido en la carrera de empresariales. Durante el desayuno todo había estado tranquilo, las primeras clases fueron algo cansadas pero igual de interesantes. A la hora de la comida igual había hablado con ellos. Pero tras las clsases de la tarde nadie de primero estaba de buen humor.  
Se acercaban las novatadas...

Les dejaron en vilo durante un par de horas más hasta que dieron el aviso por megafonía.

 **TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DE PRIMERO DEBEN IR AL GIMNASIO NORTE, DE NO SER ASÍ QUE SE PREPAREN.**

Había sido la voz de alguien que parecía adulto pero estaban seguros que había sido uno de tercero nada más.

Todos nerviosos y asustados fueron casi en fila hasta el gimnasio. Tras diez minutos se cerraron las puertas, se apagaron las luces y sólo se vio unos segundos una llamita en lo alto de las vigas del techo para que luego sonase la alarma de fuego y el agua cayese de los grifos extintores.  
Eddy no fue el único en soltar un grito asustado, allí todos apretados era imposible refugiarse del agua y de la misma forma piñada pueron saliendo todos cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Lo que no sabían lso de atrás, cegados por la potente luz con la que les alumbraban era que fuera le tiraban harina por encima todos los que iban saliendo.

A Eddy le pilló con la boca abierta y se puso a toser cómo un loco hasta que dejaron de empuajar. Las risillas de los mayores empezaban a sonar cada vez más fuertes y cuando todos fueron bien cubiertos de harina apagaron la luz cegadora que no era otra cosa que las luces delanteras de un todoterrano. En el capó había sentado un grupido de chicos de segundo, todos con capuchas para que no se les viese la cara. Eran los de cuarto los que les habían llenado de harina y que se reían.

-¡BIENVENIDOS A LA VIDA ADULTA, SEÑORITAS!- dijo alguien por un megáfono. Eddy no podía ver nada, entre que era enano y que la harina le había entrado igual en los ojos debía esforzarse para si quiera poder parpadear. -¡A PARTIR DE HOY EMPIEZA VUESTRO INFIERNO! AUNQUE CLARO... ¡ES PEOR SI OS NEGÁIS! - las risillas acompañaron el final de su anuncio.

-¡CUANDO YO OS HABLE QUIERO OIR "SI, SEÑOR"! ¿¡HA QUEDADO CLARO!?- casi todos respondieron al unísino, pero no parecía contento. -¿¡HA QUEDADO CLARO, MARICONES!?- -¡SI, SEÑOR!- respondieron todos con un grito. -ESO ESTÁ MEJOR. MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA TODOS A LAS CINCO EN PIE. eL QUE SE RETRASE RECIBIRÁ UN CASTIGO... Y NO OS GUSTARÍA RECIBIRLO. ¡ANDANDO, A LA CAMA!- bramó y todos fueron lo más rápìdo posible a sus habitaciones.

Eddy no se lo podía creer, todo su empeño en estar guapo tirado por la borda por culpa de las novatadas. Refunfuñando entró en el cuarto dadno un portazo, empezó a tirar la ropa por la habitación sin darse cuenta de que había otra persona. -Ejem... -¡WAH!- gritó tapándose con las manos los bajos y girando aunque el contrario no iba a verle... Frente a la cama de su compañero había una cortina negra que caía desde el techo y tapaba todo su lado, desde el extremo de la pared con la ventana hasta la puerta principal. -Ehm... ¿hola?- preguntó Eddy, no muy convencido en querer saber quién estaba detrás de esa cortina. -Hola. No des tantos golpes, intento leer.- Eddy estaba tan enfadado en ese momento que se olvidó de su desnudez y fue hasta la cortina para tirar y abrirla. Iba a gritarle cuatro cosas cuando lo que vio le hizo dar un par de pasos atrás.

La pared blanca había sido cubierta por telas moradas bien apretadas, la cama tenía sábanas negras, había peluches de unos osos rosas con sangre en la boca y en las garras y un poco más allá un chico que, decir que era siniestro era poco. -Te he dicho que estaba leyendo.- A pesar del arrebato de ira de su compañero no levantó los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo.

Eddy ya había tenido demasiado, cerró la cortina y se fue con un albornoz a ducharse lo más rápido que pudo. No iba a cenar, se le había quitado el hambre con esa bromita. y encima su compañero era un tío siniestro que ni se había presentado a la novatada...  
Resopló un poco antes de decidir volver a la habitación ya sin nada de harina ni el tupé.

-Me llamo Lestat.- dijo el chico siniestro tras la cortina, Eddy levantó una ceja sin creerlo. -Ese es un vampiro de una peli vieja...- Replicó y la voz volvió a hablar. -Bueno... Llámame Vlad si lo prefieres, odio mi nombre.- Tras esa declaración el moreno simplemente se sentó en la cama y se puso el pijama. Un par de minutos después su compañero abría la cortina y se acercaba a él con un libro en la mano. -Toma, la película es una basura.- Dijo y Eddy intuyó una sonrisa cuando tomó el libro. -Gracias... Eh, yo me llamo Eddy.- -Creo que me quedo con Darius... Llámame Darius.- Así se presentaba ese chico siniestro, más blanco que la muerte, con el cabello bien largo y notablemente teñido de negro, pintalabios del mismo color y ropa igual. Por lo general era blanco y negro, también era un largilucho. -Encantado Eddy.- Le extendió una mano cubierta con un guante negro de cuerpo y el bajito la estrechó.

-¿Porqué no has ido a la novatada? Te van a dejar marginado si no vas... - Darius sonrió un ppoco más ladino y se estiró antes de contestar. -¿De verdad parece que me importa que unos chulos de mierda me marginen? - Ante esa pegunta Eddy sonrió ampliamente. - Para nada, más bien parece que te apartas tu solito. - -Exacto, no merece la pena dejar que me jodan si en una semana me van a dejar apartado ¿no crees? Bueno Eddy, me vuelvo a leer... Disfruta el libro.- Tras eso volvió a desaparecer tras su cortina negra.

Su compañero no era lo que esperaba pero al menos parecía ser un tipo agradable después de todo. Miró el libro, no tenía mucho interés en leer historias sobre vampiros pero por otro lado si Darius se lo había prestado debía significar que estaba poniendo confianza en él. Tenía aprendido por doble D que a la gente que le gusta leer no suele dejar que toquen para nada sus libros por lo que haría un esfuerzo por leerlo.

...

De nuevo la mañana demasiado pronto, esa vez más de lo que quería. Alas cuatro y media su despertador sonó y lo apagó rápido incluyendo la radio para no molestar a su compañero. Se levantó visntiéndose algo rápido y se peinó a penas con algo de gomina. Si iban a volver a tirarle cosas por encima mejor estar poco arreglado... Cuando eran las cinco menos veinte cogió las llaves y fue a salir cuando un "pásalo bien" con la voz muy despierta de su compañero le asustó. Giró para ver si estaba cerca pero no era le caso. Al parecer seguía detrás de la cortina y con todo a oscuras podía notar cómo había una pequeña luz ondulante saliendo por la rendija que quedaba cerca de la ventana. -Gra... Gracias... El libro empieza bien.- Se apresuró a decir antes de salir un poco rápido. Frente a su puerta había un cartel que rezaba _"AULA CUATRO, PABELLÓN DE CIENCIAS"_ y no le costó mucho comprender que debía ponerse en marcha lo antes posible para no llegar tarde.

Cómo había previsto no era el único madrugador y un grupito de chicos salió junto a él. Se alegraba de no ser el único que parecía llevar aún los ojos pegados aunque esa sensación de adormilamiento se pasó en cuanto llegaron al aula. Las mesas habían sido apiladas al final de esta, era enorme pero pudo ver que ahí no estaban todos. Más bien parecía que les habían repartido por grupos de unas treinta personas. Respirando hondo esperó junto a los demás lo que iban a hacerles.

De nuevo les tubieron esperando, pero solo cinco minutos auqnue nadie llegó en ese lapso de tiempo Eddy sentía ansiedad cada vez que escuchaba pasos cerca. La puerta se abrió con un golpe seco y entraron tres estudiantes. Dos de ellos llevaban un cartel en el pecho con el número dos escrito y supuso que se refería a que eran de segundo. El tercero, en medio de ambos y un paso por delante no llevaba cartel pero si una sonrisa d suficiencia. -Bien bien... Buenos días señoritas, hoy tenemos el placer de presnetaros vuestra nueva prueba. Teneis que encontrar estas pegatinas- sacó una de su bolsillño, no era más que la pegatina de una etiquetadora de precios de color naranja chillón. -y volver. Sencillo ¿no? Bien, en esta clase hay treinta personas pero sólo veinticinto pegatinas. A los pobrecitos que no encuentren una le espera un castigo sorpresa y los que lo tengan podrán disfrutar de ver a sus compañeros sufrir... Bonito ¿Verdad?- Tras una espera de unso segundos dio una fuerte palmada. - Las pegatinas están repartidas por todo el edificio, cada grupo tiene las propias... Haced trampas si os apetece.- Se encogió de hombros. -Teneis dos horas.- Ahí si que empezaron los comentarios por lo bajo.

¿Dos horas? Era imposible... Esas pegatinas eran muy pequeñas, iban a pasarlas por alto muchas veces. Pero no hubo tiempo para pensar más, enseguida los tres salieron de la clase y los nervios aumentaban. Ninguno quería que le humillasen frente a toda la clase y a penas un minuto después estaban registrando todo. Eddy decidió sali rápido y buscar en otras clases, en los baños. Por todas partes empezaron a sonar gritillos de alegría, estaba claro que alguno de sus compañeros empezaban a ecnotrar las más evidentes... Al menos eso pensaba para no desesperarse.

Media hora... Una hora... Hora y media... Y nada, no encontraba ni una y si veía algunaaunque fuese de reojo otro era más rápido y la cogía antes que el pudiese si quiera parpadear. No podía ser, iba a quedarse sin pegatina, iba a ser castigado delante de todos y si era algo que mancha no le iba a dar tiempo a ducharse y volver a clase a tiempo. Cada vez más desesperado se puso a buscar y logró agarrar una que estaba debajo de un lavabo. -¡Bien!- Masculló con sudor corriéndole por la frente pero su júbilo duró poco. Antes de que levantase la mano del suelo un pie le dio tal pisotón que si no se había roto algún nudillo había sido pra suerte. -¡AGH!- -Gracias, enano- dijo una voz burlona que no tardó en quitarle la pegatina y dejarle ahí recostado y sujetándose la mano mientras sollozaba.  
Se miró la mano, tenía sangre en los nudillos y arañazos en los dedos, no parecían rotos pero si iban a dolerle. Encima eran de la mano derecha... Cerró los ojos, derrotado. sólo era la segunda prueba y ya se sentía sin fuerzas de seguir y eso que aún no le habían castigado.

En cuanto pasaron las dos horas se levantó del suelo y fue hasta la clase manteniendo la mano dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta de deporte para. Los otros tres ya estaban ahí... Suspirando fue delante con los otros cinco que no habían encontrado la pegatina. Había uno de más y le dio demasiada rabia pensar que él no necesitaría estar ahí si hubiese sido más rápido en esconder la dichosa pegatinita.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Seis? Mira que sois tontitos... Ay, chicos... Qué pena, qué pena.- Dijo el de cuarto con un tono cínico antes de mirar a los demás. Algunos de los ganadores sonreían y eso pareció gustar al chaval de cuarto. -Bien, seguidme.- Ordenó empezando a caminar.

En la entrada habían preparado un las paredes con grandes plásticos blancos cuberiendo todo a la perfección, o eso esperaban los mayores si no iban a llevarse un buen castigo por lo que iban a hacer.  
Fueron colocando a los que debían recibir el castigo en fila de frente a los que si habían consegido sus pegatinas. Eddy estaba en un extremo de la larga fila pero eso no evitaba que se sintiese terriblemente observado. ¿Estaría Bradley entre ellos?... Desde luego que estaba, y le daba igual que fuesen a castigar a lo que había marcado cómo suyo un día antes. Ese pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño más de lo que deseaba en ese momento.

Ni si quiera le importaba lo que estaban diciendo por el megáfono, sólo pensaba en lo cabreado que estaba con su rollo por permitir que le fuesen a hacer lo que fuera. -¡YA!- Gritó por el megáfono el chico de cuarto y un tomate podrido alcanzó la cara de Eddy en el mismo momento.

Los desperdicios empezaban a ser lanzados contra ellos, hacían daño pues algunos eran huevos que no se llehaban a romper del todo pero no podían irse. Si renunciaban a las pruebas iban a ser castigados con la marginación... La imagen de Darius dándole la mano tras decidir su nombre le llegó cómo un rallo pero no iba a estar cómo él. Quería integrarse y si para eso tenía que oler a comida prodrida, olería.  
Fueron los conco minutos más largos de toda su vida, estaba lleno de pies a cabeza de restos de comida asquerosa, le picaba la cara por el tomatazo que se había llevado y la mano derecha escocía más de lo que era recomendable. Acababa de mancharse heridas recientes con a saber qué porquerías iban en esa comida podrida, no podía ser bueno.

En cuanto se quedaron sin comida empezaron a dispersar filas y los castigados fueron obligados a ir los últimos a las habitaciones. Para cuando pudo empezar a ducharse concienzudamente la clase de primera hora llevababa quince minutos empezada.  
No le sorpendió escuchar maldiciones por todo el baño, había al menos quince chicos más limpiándose con las mismas ganas que él que terminó sentándose sobre el suelo de la ducha, bajo el chorro caliente y esperó a que salieran todos para llorar todo lo bajo que podía.

¿De qué servía tener sexo alucinante con alguien si esa persona no se preocupaba por ti cuando te llenaban de mierda? En un pasado había pensado que Brad y él podrían haber llegado a tener algo serio pero según iba pasando el tiempo se daba más cuenta que sólo era un culito más al que se follaba y no pensaba cambiar.

En esos momentos de miseria volvió a su cabeza el nombre del pelirojo. -Seguro que él lo habría pasado pipa viéndome así de jodido...- hipó un poco en bajo pero se quedó en silencio cuando escuchó la puerta del baño. Poco después el sonido de una cortina corriéndose a su lado y luego el agua. -Tu, el de al lado...- Dijo una voz bastante potente, tanto que le hizo ponerse de pie enseguida. -Toma.- Una mano asomó por encima del panel que separaba ambas duchas y llevaba una botella grande con líquido rojo brillante y espeso. -¿qué...? - -Es para el olor, zumo de tomate... Pero no lo dejes mucho rato o abrasa.- Eddy necesitó apoyarse en la pared y ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlo.- Gracias...- Dijo un tanto confuso pero no tardó en empezar a ducharse con el zumo de tomate.

La voz del otro lado no respondió, sólo salió varios minutos después cuando él aún seguía lavándose a conciencia. La verdad... Eso de hablar através de las cortinas le estaba empezando a resultar demasiado curioso pero al menos tenía buenas sorpresas.

El segundo día había empezado con mal pie sin duda, pero estaba seguro que iba a poder superarlo mejor de lo que nadie se esperaba.

* * *

Y aquí termina este bonito primer capítulo~

 ***** Bradley es un propiedad de OFIXD, sale en su fic UnexpectED change y tengo permiso de la autora para usarlo (gacias 3)

Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho.

Un beso.

 _~LadyVamp~_


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte ya~

Los avisos de siempre por aquí abajo y ya nada más, ¡a leer!

 **AVISO: FIC YAOI/SLASH**

 **AVISO: LENGUAJE OFENSIVO/VIOLENCIA**

* * *

El segundo día había terminado antes de lo que esperaba y para nada tan mal cómo había empezado. Eddy ya estaba en su habitación sin tener ni idea de si su compañero estaba o no tras la cortina negra. No le había saludado al entrar y tampoco le había visto por el campus en todo el día pero eso no era lo que le importaba.  
Se estaba poniendo bien guapo, peinándose y poniéndose una bonita camisa azul oscura, perfumándose para ir a ver al chico que había deseado le hubiese salvado de la lluvia de comida.

Aún se planteaba ir o no... Pero estaba decidido, iba a hablar con Bradley de lo que pensaba y si no le gustaba ya podía irse buscando otro rollo porqué él se sentía verdaderamente ofendido por su falta de atención.

Antes de salir giró la cabeza hacia la cortina negra. -Me voy, seguramente no vuelva muy tarde... Adiós eh...- negó con la cabeza ruborizado por sentirse tan tonto y cerró la puerta yendo directo a la dirección que le había dado.

En ese pabellón estaban los de segundo y algunos de tercero y no podía sentirse más enano. Allí todos eran más altos que él por lo menos por una cabeza y media y por lo que parecía cerca de la habitación de su "lo que fuera" había chicos un tanto... Brutos. Incluso uno le empujó y se rió al decir que no le había visto con lo enano que era. Sin hacer más caso a los comentarios sobre su altura llamó a la puerta y esperó. Estaba con el ceño fruncido, miraba más al suelo que a la puerta pero cuando el chico rubio abrió levantó la vista sin vacilar.

-Ya tardabas en venir Eddy...- Dijo con un tono un tanto deseoso mientras dejaba entrar al malhumorado chico de primero en su habitación. Cómo bien había dicho, estaban solos y no habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando los fuertes brazos de Bradley le rodearon por la cintura y le juntaron a él por la espalda. -¿Te has divertido hoy?...- Preguntó el moreno que no estaba para nada receptivo a los mimos que su compañero se proponía a darle. -¿Uhm?... - Preguntó mientras se agachaba bastante para poder darle besos por el cuello. Tener cómo rollo a alguien tan bajito a veces era un poco incómodo. -Si, cuando me han llenado de basura hasta las cejas y todos os reíais.-

-A ver, es una novatada... No es para tanto... - Repuso el chico rubio pero Eddy no le dejó besarle más, se giró y le apartó de un empujón mirándole a los ojos, dolido por sus palabras. -¿Qué no es para tanto?... Me he pasado cuatro horas duchándome hasta quitarme el olor y la ropa la he tenido que tirar porqué no había forma de quitar las manchas. - Replicó con brusquedad haciendo al rubio rodar los ojos y sentarse en la cama, mirándole ya de peor humor. -Vale, ¿y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que me pusiera en frente de la basura para que no te dieran a ti? Yo ya pasé por las novatadas, no es para tanto. - Ante eso el rubor volvió a la cara de Eddy.

"Tiene razón... Joder..." Se regañó mentalmente antes de fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos mirando a otro lado. - No... Pe-pero algo podrías haber hecho después. Sabías que me iba a duchar ¿no? Podrías haber ido a las duchas y buscarme y así no tendría que haber venido otro para ... - -¿Otro? ¿Qué otro?- El bajito tragó saliva antes de mirar a Bradley de nuevo. Él tenía claro que tipo de relación tenían, pero igual de claro tenía que ese chico era un bestia y que posiblemente no le gustase para nada que su culito preferido andase con otro, menos estando desnudo.

Pero esos pensamientos no le echaron para atrás, en lugar de eso frunció más el ceño y le miró directo a los ojos, sin vacilar. - No lo se, sólo me dio zumo de tomate por encima de la puerta para quitar el olor... Esperaba que fueras tu quién lo hiciese, no un desconocido. Ya veo lo que te importo... - Ya había soltado la bomba y el color rojo se apoderaba de igual forma del rostro de Bradley que le agarró por el brazo y le pegó a él antes de darle uno de esos besos que le quitaban el sentido a cualquiera.

¿Era eso lo que había ido allí a buscar o quería pelearse? ... No podía responder a eso, su cuerpo estaba siendo tocado con brusquedad y con pasión, tanta que no podía resistirse. Estaba claro el porqué había ido allí, estaba frustrado, no se había sentido cuidado ni deseado y necesitaba que alguien le recordase bien que su cuerpo era delicioso incluso después de haber sido cubierto con basura.

-Vuelve a decirme eso... - no terminó la frase, ya tenía a Eddy cómo él quería, gimoteando mientras sus manos le agarraban el trasero con fuerza y le tumbaba en la cama, volviendo de nuevo a besarle con tantas ganas que dejó al moreno jadeando durante un par de minutos mientras los besos cambiaban de lugar yendo hacia el cuello, hacia el pecho... Ya no tenía camisa, tampodo sentía los pantalones un segundo después. A decir verdad, lo único que sentía en esos momentos era el placer de la agresividaddad con la que Bradley le tocaba y le provocaba.

Esa vez había sido él quién había provocado un pequeño enfado al mayor para recibir placer, otras veces habían sido personas externas y empezaba a necesitarlo cada vez más. Escuchar cómo le decía al oído que se fuese preparando mientras él se le quedaba mirando, masturbándose con el disfrute de las vistas, sentir cómo era penetrado con fuerza y cómo no le dejaba taparse la boca pues quería que todos supieran quién mandaba sobre su cuerpo, llorar de puro placer y estremecerse cada vez que su punto g era machacado por ese chico que más parecía un hombre y que le reclamaba cómo suyo con cada beso que le daba y con cada marca que le dejaba por el cuerpo... No podía haber nada mejor que eso, aunque no hubiese amor, aunque ambos fueran conscientes de que el otro sólo sentía atracción incontrolable, era la mejor sensación del mundo.

...

No había vuelto a la habitación por la noche, había ido directo a la ducha en cuanto llegó por la mañana temprano y se limpió bien el cuerpo antes de ir a por algo de ropa. Aún no había avisos de la siguiente prueba pero no pensbaa que fuese a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que alguien dijese algo relacionado con las novatadas.

Estaba vistiéndose, terminando de ponerse unos vaqueros cuando la ventana de guillotina de la habitación se abrió con un golpe haciendo que se girase rápido. Ver a Darius entrar por la ventana, siendo que no estaban bajos, con el maquillaje corrido y el pelo revuelto no había sido una imagen que le tranquilizase. Más bien sintió el corazón en la garganta durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que el chico gótico reparó en él. -Ah... Hola Eddy, buenos días...- dijo cómo si nada, cerrando la ventana. Eddy pudo ver que llevaba las pesadas botas atadas por los cordones y puestas al hombro. - Me... Me has dado un susto de muerte. - Replicó llevándose una mano al pecho para controlar el puslo. -Perdona, no me daba tiempo a ir por los pasillos... Ya esta todo el mundo por ahí.- Bostezó un poco y se estiró un poco sonriendo leve. -Bueno, voy a leer un rato, ya nos vemos.- Se metió tras su cortina negra dejando a Eddy más confuso si era posible.

No sabía dónode había estado su compañero durante la noche y no quería saberlo. Empezaba a ver que realmente era el tipo de persona que no daba explicaciones y eso solo podía significar que estaba metido en algo raro... -¿Y si es satánico?...- murmuró de camino a clase pero se regañó interiormente. Estaba juzgando sin conocer, por muchas pintas que llevase con él era agradable... Tenía entendido que los satánicos eran de todo menos agradables.

Pero no era momento de preocuparse por la vida de su compañero, debía ponerse las pilas y centrarse en las clases. No había llegado a la universidad para quedarse toda su vida en el primer curso, aunque pensar en las novatadas le estaba revolviendo el estómago. La anterior había sido tremendamente asquerosa e injusta, no quería imaginar lo que les esperaba para los siguientes días. Si los rumores eran ciertos quedaban tres días contando con ese, luego les dejarían en paz.  
No era algo que precisamente le hiciese sentir mejor, al contrario. Vivir sabiendo que iba a tener que soportar tres bromas más le molestaba más de lo que pensó que iba a ser posible.

Hablaba con un par de alumnos de su clase durante la hora de la comida, algunos decían que la siguiente iba a ser una en la que les rompiesen algo de ropa, otros que les iban a cortar el pelo y Eddy dejó clara su posición frente a ambas posibilidades. -Si van a tocarnos el pelo o la ropa ya os podéis despedir de mi, no pienso dejar que nadie me toque la imagen... Bastente tube ayer.- Ninguno le respondió, él era el único de ese grupito que había recibido la lluvia de basura y sus compañeros decidieron hacer un pequeño voto de silencio por él y los demás. A decir verdad, casi nadie de primero se había reído, si se habían sentido aliviados por no tener que soportarlo, pero seguía habiendo un pequeño sentimiento de equipo que hacía que esas cosas molestasen a todos por igual.

Al final del día, sin ninguna nueva noticia era complicado que los estudiantes estubiesen tranquilos. Era ya la hora de dormir y nadie había dicho nada, nadie sabía nada auqnue Eddy si notó un cambio en su habitación. Frente a la cortina negra de su compañero había una de plástico transparente muy bien fija a la pared y al techo, parecía doble, como si fuese de ducha. -¿Darius? Tío, te vas a ahogar ahí dentro.- Dijo preocupado pero la risita del otro lado le relajó en parte. -Que va, elegiste el lado de la habitación que no tenía extractor... Te recomiendo ponerte algo cómodo para dormir... Van a usar agua.- -¿Qué? ¿La novatada va a ser ahora?- Preguntó rápido, dejando la mochila a un lado. -Sip, anda...- Abrió primero la cortina negra y luego despegó uno de los lados de la transparente. -Dame lo que no se pueda mojar... Voy a ser buen compañero, pero no le digas a andie que te he dado el chivatazo.- Mientras hablaba Eddy metió a prisas en la mochila sus objetos electrónicos y algunas cosas más de valor incluyendo el libro que le había prestado para luego pasárselo por el hueco.

-No sabes cómo te lo agradezco tío.- La sonrisa algo animada y nerviosa del menor hizo que su compañero "satácino" riese en bajo. -Si me traes mañana un flan de la cafetería saldamos la deuda.- El bajito sintió un poco, era rara esa petición pero igual le sonrió. -Los que quieras.- -Ve a dormir ya, no les gustará esperar demasiado.- Cerró las cortinas igual que las había aprtado dejando a Eddy suspirando en la cama.

Iban a usar agua... Rápido se puso un pijama que no fuese muy grueso ni dificil de quitar y se aseguró de meter la ropa en la maleta dentro del armario cerrándolo con llave después. No estaba seguro de poder dormirse hasta que finalmente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo tan solo cinco minutos después de acostarse.

Algo helado sobre su cara le hizo despertarse tan de golpe que por poco había golpeado al almuno mayor que tenía delante. Jadeando por el susto miró frente a él pero una linterna le cegaba. -¡VAMOS!- Le gritó en la cara agarrándole del brazo y haciendo que se levantase. Le llevó junto a otros tantos estudiantes confusos por el pasillo hasta los baños pero habían cambiado un poco, las cortinas de las duchas no estaban, tampoco las paredes de madera que separaban unas de otras.

-¡DESNUDAOS SEÑORITAS!- gritó un nuevo alumno mayor y ante la duda abrió una manguera conectada al lavabo y mojó a unos cuantos. Ya no hubo más dudas, todos se quitaron la ropa a trompicones y obligados a meterse bajo la ducha de agua helada. Dos minutos que pasaron más largos que cualquier día normal les dejaron ir.

Pero no iba a terminar en eso, hasta cinco veces repitieron la ducha helada. La última fue en la cama de los novatos asegurándose de que no podrían dormir en ese colchón al dejarlo bien empapado.

El día empezó lleno de quejas y estornudos mientras todos se agolpaban para conseguir un hueco en las duchas calientes, por supuesto aún no había vuelto a poner los paneles pero lo cierto es que a andie le daba vergüenza ya verse desnudo. Eddy incluso se había colado entre unos pocos para poder recibir algo del reconfortante agua caliente, lo que no parecía haber notado es que tenía algunas miradas encima. "No puede ser porqué estoy gordo... Aquí no soy el único" pensó hasta que se miró el vientre y se dio cuenta del porqué. Estaba lleno de marcas, desde mordidas hasta arañazos en las caderas igualmente decoradas con unas finas estrías.

Avergonzado hasta el extremo salió corriendo del baño para meterse en la habitación y ponerse lo más rápido posible la ropa que había hecho bien en esconder. No se había dado cuenta de eso... Algunos de su curso tenían chupetones en el cuello, lo cual era normal, pero no parecía ser normal parecer un cuadro con patas.

Suspirando por la vergüenza y ya vestido puso la mitad del colchón asomando por la ventana, pillándolo con esta. La cortina de plástico había desaparecido y su mochila con las cosas estaba al lado de la cortina negra. Sonrió leve antes de cojerla y dejarla en el somier. Escribió una nota a su compañero 2¿Podrías darle la vuelta al colchón a eso de las cinco? Te traeré cuatro flanes. -Eddy" y se fue a las clases.

...

La siguiente novatada había ocurrido tan rápido y tan desagradablemente que había preferido obviarla. Nada más llegar al desayuno les habían hecho beber vinagre mezclado con salsas picantes y café quemado. Había sido tan asqueroso que muchos habían tenido que salir corriendo al baño y por lo que sabía no había sido el único en ir a la enfermería a por algún remedio para los dolores y tremendos ardores que le habían perseguido durante toda la mañana.

Al menos hubo algo que le alegró. Cuando estaba dejando los flanes prometidos en el suelo junto a la cortina le llegó un mensaje de Bradley, le decía que fuese a su habitación esa noche y no tardó ni cinco minutos en estar listo para ir hacia él. Después de pasarse el día con dolores de tripa recibir mimos de ese rubio buenorro era lo que seguramente le animase.

Avisó al aire que iba a salir antes de cerrar.

En cuanto llegó a la habitación Bradley cerró y le abrazó de forma cariñosa y algo posesiva. -Lo estás haciendo genial, precioso, eres de los que mejor han aguantado hoy- Dijo repartiendo besos por el cuello de Eddy el cual igual le acariciaba los hombros deseoso. -Gracias... Estaba asqueroso pero al menos ha sido rápido.- Rió en bajo antes de llevarse un beso que no tardó en desembocar en más caricias y besos cada vez más subidos de tono.

...

Tras unas cuantas horas entre mimos y sexo un tanto más suave de lo normal por el malestar de Eddy éste se levantó de la cama. Aún tendría tiempo de ir a ducharse solo, no quería soportar más miradas indiscretas por lo que se encaminó a la puerta pero antes miró al chico rubio que dormía plácidamente en su cama seca. La tentación de besarle cómo despedida fue muy grande pero no iba a hacerlo. "No es tu novio, es sólo un tío al que te follas" se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos desiertos del pabellón.

Estaba ya fuera del sitio cuando algo chocó contra él a bastante velocidad haciendo que cayese al suelo. -¡Wah!- Sólo un par de metros más delante había un chico que llevaba ropa de deporte y se levantaba igual de aturdido que él. -Joder, podrías mirar por donde vas- Replicó una voz que por un segundo se le hizo conocida. -¿Perdona? Has sido tu quién me ha derribado. -Replicó pero el chico solo se levantó, se sacudió la ropa y le hizo una peineta antes de volver a correr. Sólo pudo ver su espalda y un brillante cabello pelirojo alejándose a toda prisa mientras él aún se colocaba la ropa para volver a su pabellón.

Resoplando empezó el día. Era viernes ya y de seguro la última prueba les iba a dejar jodidos para todo el fin de semana, pero no pensaba fallar. Sólo una más y sería oficialmente un alumno respetable de la universidad, no tendría que pasar por más navatadas ni por más tonterías del estilo y podría seguir con sus estudios tranquilo.

-¿Quién es la afortunada?- Le preguntó uno de los chicos con los que se juntaba a la hora de la comida. -¿Afortunada de qué? -Eddy estaba un poco cansado por eso no entendió a que se refería hasta que reparó en las marcas. -Ah... Eh... No está en la uni. -Ante eso algunos le compadecieron pero no faltaron los halagos a su "novia" por dejarle semajantes marcas. Al menos no habían puesto a decir que había sido un chico, claro que no tenía sentido tomar eso cómo algo malo dada la realidad pero qué se le iba a hacer, tampoco quería llamar la atención por su sexualidad.

..

Cómo ya todos esperaban la sigueinte prueba se iba a realizar por la noche aunque esa vez juntaron a todos, chicos y chicas, y les hicieron ponerse en las pistas sentados en el suelo, esperando a que llegasen los mayores.

De nuevo un mayor con un megáfono bien potente explicó la prueba. Sólo tenían que beber lo que ellos les diesen, no había duda en que iba a ser alcohol y cuando vieron las cajas llegar sobre carretillas con embudos y bastantes botellas sin etiqueta con un líquido transparente todo se confirmó.

Que Eddy supiese el alcohol estaba prohibido ese año pero no podía afirmar nada, eran solo cosas que había escuchado. Nervioso vio cómo las chicas del grupo eran levantadas y las giaban para que le pusieran el embudo a los chicos en la boca. El moreno quiso apartarse pero un gesto de la compañera que le había tocado le indicó que se lo metiese. -Hazme caso... Estan vigilando.-

Poco después estaba bebeidno vodka a granel, tosía y trataba de separarse, incluso se quitó el embudo a tiempo para no devolver. No le gustaba, había probado el vodka antes y nunca le había encontrado la gracia, en ese momento le estaba dando repulsión. Lo bueno, por así decirlo, es que sólo cuatro tragos después estaba tan borracho que no recordaba nada cuando despertó tirado en el suelo de su habitación el sábado por la tarde.

Tenía una manta por encima y una notita con un corazón dibujado con labial negro al lado de la cabeza. No supo si reir o llorar al ver eso, solo pudo levantarse con tanta resaca que sus propios latidos le estaban destrozando los nervios y ya no le importó que su colchón estubiese un poco húmedo, se metió en la cama y durmió hasta bien entrada la noche.

Al despertarse bostezó con fuerza y se estiró, la cefería estaba cerrada pero al menos las máquinas estarían disponibles por lo que salió tras arreglarse un poco yendo a por algo rico de comer a las máquinas exprendedoras. Estaba decidiendo qué comer cuando escuchó a un grupo de chicos acercarse. Hablar aún no era algo que quisiera hacer pero suponía que no quedaba más remedio cuando le preguntaron si iba a tardar mucho. -Solo pillo una cosa más y listo.-

De nuevo la voz que le había preguntado le sonó y al girarse encontró a un chico bastante alto y pelirojo. Los ojos verdes del alto le miraron un par de segundos hasta que uno de sus amigos le llamó. -¡Kev! Aquí hay sprite, ¿quieres uno?- -Claro... Apártate, que tengo hambre.-

Eddy se movió a un lado metiendo la comida en la mochila con el corazón a mil por hora. ¿Cómo que Kev? ¿Cómo que pelirrojo? Y esos ojos... Y esa voz...

"CORRE CORRE CORRE" se dijo mentalmente aunque un brazo grande y fuerte le pilló en un abrazo haciendo que diese un pequeño bote. -Aquí estás enano... Y yo buscándote por tu edificio...- Bradley le dio un pellizco para nada disimulado en el trasero y sonrió al pequeño que le miraba un poco nervioso. -Estaba muerto de hambre y no tenía nada, iba a llamarte en un rato.- Se escucharon unas risitas detrás de ellos y Eddy rezó todo lo que sabía para que el rubio los ignorase pero nadie pareció escucharle. Giró aún apresándole con el brazo. -¿Qué es tan graciosillo, zanahorio?- Eddy trató de mantener la cabeza baja pero eso no evitó que siguieran los insultos entre los que ya sabía eran rivales.

-Eddy, vete a mi cuarto. No tardaré mucho con este mierda.- -Espera espera... ¿Eddy? - El pelirojo acababa de reparar en el chico bajito que trataba de huir y que, sin quererlo, paró la pelea por esa confusión. Bradley suponía que Kevin sabía quién era el moreno, pero no parecía ser así.

-Ehm... ¿Yo? ¿Q-que quieres?- Preguntó viendo cómo Kevin se le quedaba mirando aún incrédulo. - ¿Eres de Peach Creek?- -JAJAJAJA ¿En serio no te acuerdas de él? -Cuando Bradley interrumpió la mirada de Kevin se desvió un segundo y estubo por pegarle pero su atención volvió rápido al bajo que no sabía dónde meterse.

-Si, Kevin.- -¿Estas con ese?- -¿Te importa? ¿De verdad que te importa con quién coño esté o deje de estar?- -¡Pues claro! - Esa vez fue Eddy el que se rió con un toque dolido. -Bradley, vámonos anda, que no merece la pena... A demás, quiero celebrar que ya soy un alumno apto...- El tono cambió tan rápido a uno lleno de deso que hasta el pelirojo se sonrojó y logró lo que quería: salir por patas de allí.

No había dudado en que iba a tener una nueva sesión alucinante de sexo violento con su sexy amante pero algo iba muy mal, no era capaz de ponerse caliente, cada vez que Bradley le tocaba un poco más allá de lo "permitido" su cuerpo se estremecía y se negaba a reaccionar adecuadamente haciendo que incluso le bajasen als ganas de forma espectacular.

-Lo siento... Creo que aún ando resacoso...- Suspiró levemente. -No te preocupes precioso, es lógico... Pero ya está, no hay más novatadas, a partir de hoy eres libre.- Dijo con una sonrisilla para luego volver a besarle. Sin saber cómo en ese momento recordó a Kevin, sin duda era quién el había tirado por la mañana. -Uhn...- La excitación llegó tan de pronto que hasta su amante se sorprendió pero no lo desaprovechó.

Era Bradley quién le estaba tocando pero Kevin a quién tenía en mente, Kevin con la ropa informal por la noche, Kevin con el chandal, Kevin con el disfraz de hombre lobo, años atrás, en su salón y muy, muy cerca de sus labios...

* * *

El segundo termina aquí~

Empieza lo salseante de verdad xD

Gracias por el apoyito QwQ el siguiente trataré subirlo antes

Nos vemos.

 _~LadyVamp~_


	3. Chapter 3

¿A estas alturas es necesario porner advertencias?... Si has llegado hasta aquí sabes de qué va la cosa.

 **AVISO: FIC YAOI/SLASH**

 **AVISO: LENGUAJE OFENSIVO/VIOLENCIA**

* * *

 _"-¡Pero papá, todos van a la fiesta! Vendré pronto, déjame ir, aunque sea un ratito...-  
_

 _-He dicho que no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedir que te deje ir después de suspender dos exámenes seguidos?-_

 _-He estado muy distraído...-_

 _-Eso no es ninguna excusa, no estamos ahorrando para la mejor universidad para que tu te tomes a la ligera tus estudios.-_

 _-Papá, aún queda tiempo para que recupere, no creo que sea para tanto...-_

 _-¿¡Que no es para tanto!? ¡No admitirán a un incompetente que sólo sabe suspender en lo más sencillo!-_

 _-¡Te he dicho que estoy distraído, no me encuentro bien!-_

 _-¡A mi no me levantes la voz!-_

 _-¡Tu a mi tampoco!-_

 _-Se acabó... ¡Ve ahora mismo a tu cuarto!-_

 _-¡Y una mierda!-_

 _Papá es un cabrón. Me voy de aquí, que le folle un pez._

 _Me sigue gritando, pues que grite, no pienso volver en toda la jodida noche. Aunque tampoco quiero ir a la fiesta, se que el bobo no va a estar... Otra vez, deja de pensar en él, deja de pensar en él..._

 _-Es tan mono...- Joder si lo es, esa sonrisa... Esos ojos de un azul extrañamente oscuro... Esa ambición constante, encima sabe responderme... ¿Cómo no me va a gustar ese bobo?"_

 _._

Se movió un poco en su solitaria cama, abrazándose a una almohada cercána y mordiéndola suavemente.

.

 _"Si papá no acepta que suspenda que quiera tener novio le va a hacer cero gracia. En menudas me meto yo solo..._

 _¿Eh? Es el bobo... Estoy en su acera..._

 _-Eh... Hace frío, ¿quieres entrar?"_

 _._

Giró en la cama soltando la espalda de Bradley.

.

 _"¿Qué coño estoy haciendo? Mi madre me acaba de decir que no se me ocurra llevar a nadie mientras ella está fuera... Joder que estoy castigado._

 _No me dice nada, sólo está entrando conmigo al salón... Perfecto, está todo hecho un desastre, no tendría que haberme comido todas esas chucherías aquí..._

 _-¿Quieres algo?... ¿Algo calentito para beber?...-_

 _Tampoco me responde. En fin, qué esperar de este gilipollas sexy y malhumorado._

 _Wow wow wow, echa el freno. De sexy nada._

 _-Toma...-_

 _¿Se me nota que estoy rojo? Joder, seguro que si... Espero que el chocolate le guste... De momento se lo está bebiendo._

 _Me voy a sentar aquí... Qué vergüenza, yo medio disfrazado de Elvis vampiro y él no lleva ni unos colmillos falsos. Debe pensar que soy un bebé... Disfrazado solo en casa el día de Halloween y comiéndome las chucherías que debería dar... Paso, encima que no puedo ir a la fiesta no voy a privarme de esto._

 _-¿Dónde está el baño?-_

 _-¿Qué?...-_

 _-El baño, bobo, que dónde está el baño.-_

 _-Ah eh... Arriba a la derecha...-"_

 _._

-Bobo...-

.

 _"Aún tengo el disfraz en la mochila... Eddy tiene la mitad del suyo, estaría bien que me lo pusiera. No voy a la fiesta, pero voy a disfrazarme._

 _Al menos eso, quiero pasarlo bien._

 _Eso es... A ver... Eso aquí... Esto no..._

 _No está mal, no del todo."_

 _._

-Lo... bo...-

.

 _"OH DIOS SANTO._

 _KEVIN JODER. AYUDA. MIERDA. MIERDA. MIERDA._

 _¿¡CÓMO ALGUIEN PUEDE EESTAR ASÍ DE... DE BUENO!?_

 _Joder, la puta camiseta se le pega por todo el pecho... Me muero..._

 _-¿Qué tal estoy?-_

 _-Ah eh, esto pues... Genial... L-las orejas son un puntazo.-_

 _-Me compré una cola también.-_

 _-¿Ah si?-_

 _-Pero no la metí en la mochila...-_

 _-Oh bueno...-_

 _Se ha sentado de nuevo... Puedo verle gran parte de los muslos con las rajas del pantalón... Necesito hacer algo, le estoy mirando demasiado. Ay mierda no puedo dejar de mirarle..._

 _-Oye, bobo..-_

 _-Ah... ¿qué?-_

 _-Esta película es una mierda.-_

 _-Ya... - ¿Qué me estaba esperando?_

 _Me acaba de pasar un brazo por los hombros. Esto no es normal. Se acerca mucho, de pronto, se está acercando. Socorrooooo._

 _Me ha besado."_

 _._

Se cubrió la cara con la sábana dejando sin querer a su rubio acompañante sin poder taparse bien.

.

 _"Le he besado... OH DIOS MÍO. ¿Qué he hecho?_

 _Mírale... Está acojonado, me mira con esos ojitos de miedo que tan poco me gustan... No me mires así bobo, sonríeme..._

 _-¿Q-qué?...-_

 _Le callo con otro beso, no quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decir. Necesito besarle. Él me responde... Es tan mono... sólo quiero seguir besándole toda la noche.  
_

 _No me separa, eso es que le gusta ¿no? Que yo le gusto... ¿No?_

 _-Ke-kevin... Te quiero... Joder, te quiero...-"_

 _._

Despertó de golpe, eran a penas las seis de la mañana de un domingo que se antojaba frío.

Estaba sentado sobre la cama, jadeando, había sudado frío por la noche y no sólo eso. Había o aún estaba llorando. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla antes de abrazarse las rodillas contra el pecho.

Otra vez había soñado con ese día... No había terminado el sueño y sabía el porqué. No quería escuchar la voz de Eddy diciéndole sólo unas horas después que era un hijo de puta. El porqué no quería era porqué tenía razón, había ocultado a todo el mundo que se iba a mudar a otra ciudad a principios de Noviembre, cuando Eddy se enteró le insultó con todo su repertorio y no le volvió a ver a pesar de que vivían al lado.

Suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello mojado. Le dolía el pecho tanto cómo el día que había tenido que dejar su antigua vida y al que él esperaba iba a convertirse en un novio magnífico en unos años, le había vuelto a ver pero el muy imbécil estaba saliendo con alguien como Bradley Rush.

Se levantó de la cama para irse a duchar, no quería ponerse enfermo y tampoco seguir pensando en ese chico que le había robado el corazón dos veces. Aunque de la segunda no había nadie enterado más que él mismo.

...

Kevin tubo la suerte de despertarse, Eddy no. Él revivió el momento exacto en el que le mandaba a la mierda, en el que su corazón esperanzado se rompía en miles de pezados que en ese entonces le seguía costando reunir. Despertó incluso a Bradley sin querer cuando soltó un gritillo y empezó a llorar en la semioscuridad de la habitación, al menos había sido dulce con él y le había abrazado hasta que se le había pasado el disgusto pero Eddy insistió en irse a su habitación y ahí no hubo tantas pegas.

No quería soñar con él, no quería verle, no quería saber nada más de ese capullo. Sólo quería descansar, estudiar, tener fiestas y follarse a Bradley hasta que otro tío bueno reclamase su precioso culo regordete. Nada de Kevin, nada de sentimientos, no quería ser dañado de nuevo y menos por ese pelirojo prepotente y sexy que le seguía volviendo loco.

Ahí estaba el problema, Kevin seguía siendo su debilidad. Daba igual lo que hiciera, daba igual cuanto sexo tubiera, siempre había algún momento de la noche en el que pensaba en él y para su desgracia ya tenía una imagen actualizada. Estaba aún más guapo y sexy que cuando le dejó tirado, había madurado muy bien...

Estaba ya en su habitación, metido en su ya seca cama y mordiéndose los nudillos sin poder dormir. Sólo aparecía la cara de sorpresa de Kevin y la sensación de que había escuchado su voz antes. Obviamente no era cómo cuando eran pequeños por lo que debió haberle escuchado antes... No sabía dónde, no estaba para pensarlo en ese momento.

Era domingo, las siete de la mañana de un frío domingo y sólo quería descansar lo suficiente para poder autoconvercerse de que lo que había visto era todo una mentira. Pero claro, las cosas no funcionana así.

Se encontró a las diez de la mañana sentado en la cama y leyendo el libro presatado de su amigo. Al menos esa historia le estaba logrando distraer tanto que sólo escuchó que su compañero estaba en la habitación cuando cerró la ventana. Le saludó moviendo un poco la cabeza y Darius pareció complacido con eso, de todas formas estaba leyendo con avidez uno de sus libros predilectos, debía sentirse orgulloso.

Claro que el chico gótico no era tonto, notaba perfectamente que Eddy no solo tenía los ojos hinchados por estar leyendo a media luz, claramente había estado llorando.  
Puede que más tarde le preguntase qué le pasaba, el por el momento se iba a descansar a la cama.

El bajito no dejaba de pensar en Kevin, por mucho que se concentrase volvía al rato a su mente a torturarle y le obligaba a leer cinco veces la misma página antes de darse cuenta.

No entendía porqué narices le dijo que le importaba con quién estubiese o no, llevaban al menos dos años sin verse y no es que hubiesen acabado en buenos términos. Kevin les había ocultado que se iba y si bien Eddy no dijo nunca a nadie que el pelirojo le gustaba tampoco le hizo falta, la noticia sobre su homosexualidad se extendió tan rápido que incluso antes de que Kevin y su familia dejase el barrio todo Lemon Brook hablaba de Eddy y su "culito fácil".

Ni si quiera había perdido la virgindad en ese momento pero debía reconocer que eso no tardó en cambiar.

Tenía que agradecer a esos rumores cierta visibilidad entre unos cuantos tíos interesados en él, cómo no, Bradley ganó a todos por goleada.

No había creído que un clavo saca a otro clavo hasta que el rubio le enseñó lo que podía llegar a hacer de noche y a solas.

"Pero es mentira, sigues queriéndole." Cerró los ojos por esa afirmación mental dándose por vencido en leer algo más.  
"Mira cómo estás, si parece que estás deseando que peleen por ti... Siguies sinedo un culito fácil." Esa voz solía ser muy cruel a veces pero solía acertar.

Resopló tumbándose en la cama, mirando hacia las banderitas de los equipos cruzadas. En algún momento había pensado en la buena pareja que harían él y Bradley, en lo felices que podían ser si decidían amarse pero siempre había habido algo que le lanzaba para atrás. Ya no era sólo el hecho de no sentir amor, era algo más...

Se puso de rodillas en la cama mirando las banderitas de cerca hasta que volvió a sentir los ojos arderle por las lágrimas. "Kevin... Kevin..."

 _"Kevin... ¿Vamos a estar juntos para siempre?"_ Se había atrevido a preguntar.

 _"Claro que si, bobo. No me he lanzado para ver si sabías a chocolate."_ Le había mentido él.

Y se lo había tragado como un gilipollas, eso era lo que más le dolía. Había confiado en Kevin y él le había mentido en la cara. ¿Podía sentirse más estúpido cuando supo que se iba a mudar? No, no había forma humana.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared bajo las malditas banderitas antes de alargar una mano y quitarlas lanzándolas al final de la habitación intentando liberar su frustración con ellas pero seguía enfadándose cada vez más.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que le importaba con quién estaba después de mentirle? ¿Cómo se atrevía a si quiera mirarle a los ojos? Ese imbécil, pijo prepotente que tanto odiaba. -Jodido macarra sexy, ¡Joder! No te podrías haber ido a la mierda.- Resopló dando un golpe a la pared con la mano antes de bajarse de la cama y empezar a caminar por la habitación.

-Te odio Kevin...- Masculló limpiándose las lágrimas con brusquedad. -Eres... Asqueroso, te odio.- Se peinó con los dedos temblorosos cómo hojas de arroz. Se miró al espejo frenando frente a él. No sólo Kevin estaba mucho más guapo, él igual había mejorado y se lo debía repetir todas las veces que fuese necesario para creerselo. Si le molestaba que andase con Bradley que se jodiese, estaba harto de amar a alguien sin ser correspondido.

...

-Bueno, ¿y a ti qué te pasa?- Vernom no era precisamente una persona delicada y la excusa de Kevin de que tenía los ojos y la nariz rojos no le había servido para nada, no se creía que tubiese alergia al polvo, no después de haber medio convivido con él un curso entero.

-A mi nada, ya te lo he dicho, tengo alergia.- Refunfuñó el pelirojo mientras se terminaba un batido sentado en las escaleras de la cafetería junto a sus amigos.

-Ya... A decir lo que sientes. - Atajó su compañero antes de resoplar. -Vamos tío, si no le he contado a nadie que vas por las dos aceras no voy a contar lo que te pasa. Eres mi amigo joder.-

Se rascó la nuca mirando a un lado, ese tono ofendido le había dolido en cierta forma y decidió hablar un poco de ello. -Es que... ¿Recuerdas el chico que vimos ayer?... El bajito, que iba con el gilipollas de Bradley. -Cuando asintió siguió. -Bien pues... Ese es el bobo del que te hablé el curso pasado... Me gusta llamarle así, no se. No pensé que volvería a verle y joder... Encima yendo abrazadito a un capullo cómo ese. -Resopló tirando el vaso a una papelera cercana pero no encestó. -Me repatea las tripas, creo que no le he superado aún.-

-Uhm... ¿Y porqué no hablas con él? A ver... Anoche parecía cabreado, pero si de verdad habías sido medio colegas y os gustábais puede que tenga cosas que decirte.- Vernom sonrió levemente a Kevin que no tenía ganas aún de hacer nada más que quejarse e insultar a Bradley por lo que su amigo le ayudó.

Una hora despotricando más tarde el pelirojo se sentía de mejor humor pero parecía haber dejado a su colega totalmente hecho polvo, con sueño incluso. -Tío... Me voy a echar un rato.-

-Genial, yo voy a ver si encuentro a Eddy, tengo que hablar con él de muchas cosas.- Su amigo le había convencido tanto de eso que no dudaba en ir, se levantó junto a Vernom y caminaron un poco hacia el pabellón de los de primero. Siendo ya casi las once debería estar despierto y podría hablar con él.

Cuando se acercaban vieron algo muy... Extraño, Eddy estaba saliendo del eduficio con lo que parecía ser una chica muy alta y con un parasol negro, cubierta de pies a cabeza. Ambos tardaron un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que ella en realidad era él, y que no parecía conforme con salir a esas horas.

Se miraron hasta que Vernom le dio un golpecito en la espalda. -A por él, tigre.- Kev sonrió y fue con ellos algo rápido, tanto que a la extraña pareja le fue imposible evitarle.

-¡Eddy! Eh hola, quería hablar contigo... Mejor que anoche.-

Antes de que Eddy se pudiese quejar y mandarle lejos Darius puso un gesto de pocos amigos mirando a Kevin. Agarró algo fuerte el parasol mirándole fijamente con los ojos muy maquillados de negro. -Maldito vampiro de energías... Cruza los dedos Eddy, no dejes que te robe nada.- Sin decir más se fue dejándole solo, pasando por el lado de Vernom que se había quedado un poco quieto en el sitio mirando a ese extraño chico gótico antes de igualmente irse por su lado.

-...- -...- -¿Y ese?...- -Mi compañero de cuarto, Darius.- Aunque no supo porqué cruzó los dedos como le había aconsejado manteniendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta. -¿Qué quieres? No tengo todo el día. -

Estaba muy borde y si Kevin empezaba a responderle con la misma moneada no iban a avanzar por lo que respiró hondo. -Perdona por lo de anoche, no me esperaba que tu y Bradley...- -No estamos saliendo, sólo nos acostamos.- Una oscura y gruesa ceja se arqueó al tiempo que otras dos pelirojas. -Ah bueno... Igualmente, ya sabes que no nos llevamos bien, no quería molestarte con esas peleas estúpidas y menos después de la última prueba.-

-¿Y ya está? ¿algo más que añadir? -Eddy no se entendía, le odiaba, eso se había dicho pero no era capaz de negarle que hablase. A lo mejor sólo quería escuchar una buena disculpa o puede que quisiera reconocer que estaba equivocado frente a Kevin y poder estar juntos y felices.

-No, lo siento por todo. La última semana que pasé en el barrio fue horrible... Debería haberte dicho que me iba antes de nada, pero joder entiéndeme... Si lo hacía nunca me habría atrevido a besarte.- El rubor cubrió el rostro del más bajo de ambos en cuestión de segundos pero no iba a dejarse tan rápido. -Hubiera preferido que me dieses la mala noticia antes de la buena, gilipollas. Dios... ¿Aún no lo pillas? Me jodiste Kevin, me rompiste el puto corazón por ser un niñato tonto que no pensó e los sentimientos de los demás antes que en los propios. -Eddy no... - -¡No te atrevas a interrumpirme! -En ese momento Eddy se recordó tanto a su madre que se ruburizó más, pero no iba a detenerse. Al menos el tono de "sargenta" había servido para callar al pelirojo. -Ahora también vas a decirme que no le dijiste a nadie que nos habíamos besado ¿verdad? Porqué antes de que te fueras ya sabían que era marica hasta en Lemon Brook. -

Ante esa acusación no pudo quedarse callado. -¡No se lo dije a nadie! - Replicó el pelirojo que estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber ido. -¡Entonces quién lo contó! En casa estábamos tu y yo, nadie más. O me lo explicas tu o voy a tener que volverme gótico para pillar el rollo de los fantasmas chivatos.- -¡Te digo que no se lo conté a nadie! ¿Porqué iba a hacerlo? ¡A mi también me daba vergüenza!- Debía relajarse pero ya no podía. ¿Cómo le acusaba de algo así?

-¡Venga ya! ¡Déjame en paz, olvídate de mi! ¡Estoy más que harto de sentirme así!- -¿¡Así cómo?!- -¡Dolido, Kevin! ¡Dolido! Joder...- Bajó la vista que hasta entonces había mantenido limpiándose las lágrimas que le anegaban los ojos de nuevo.

-Eddy por favor... -"No llores bobo, sonriéme..." Pensó pero no se atrevió a decirlo en alto. -Nunca quise hacerte daño... Bueno, antes de ser amigos si pero después no. Te lo juro...- Tras apartarse las lágrimas de los oscuros ojos azules volvió la vista a los verdes del pelirojo, tenía el gesto más serio. Le dolía el pecho tanto... -Da igual que no quisieras, lo hiciste. Me dejaste destrozado... Nunca me había snetido así antes y me jodiste cuando confié en ti. Me lo podrías haber dicho el día de la fiesta, estubimos solos... -Se llevó las manos a cubrirse el rostro y extrañamente no se separó cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle y apretarle contra él. -Te lo digo ahora, lo siento muchísimo Eddy... Tómate el tiempo que quieras para perdonarme pero hazlo ¿vale? Quiero que al menos podamos ser amigos de nuevo.- Su tono de voz se había bajado bastante, estaba más relajado.

...

-¿Cómo te ha ido con ese vampiro de energías?- PReguntó el chico gótico mientras pasaba a Eddy su bote de ramen y se sentaban ambos a comer, cada uno de su respectiva cama. -¿Qué es eso de Vampiro de energías?... - -Es una persona que le roba las energías a los demás. ¿Viste a su amigo? El pobre parecía llevar dos semanas sin dormir y Kevin estaba más fresco que una lechuga... Tengo que buscarte un amuleto, lo de los dedos cruzados no funciona siempre.-

Tras esa explicación no muy convincente le contó todo a Darius que asintió de forma leve al terminar de escucharle. -Bueno... Creo que estabas siendo un poco duro con él, si a ti te dolió imagina cómo debió sentirse Kevin teniendo que dejar toda su vida atrás... - -Pero si lo hubiese contado nadie se hubiese sentido tan mal. -Replicó Eddy antes de comer los últimos fideos de su bol de papel deshechable. -Era un crío... Yo también hubiese dudado... Bueno, yo no pero porqué soy más directo, pero alguien que no suela hablar de cómo se siente debe tenerlo muy dificil para contar ciertas cosas. En tu mano queda, yo le daría una segunda oportunidad... A demás, está bueno, eso es un plus.-

-Oye tu... - Eddy había levantando una ceja como siempre que estaba ligeramente molesto. -Nada de eso, no está tan bueno. - -Yo le pondría un... 7,6. - -¿Le estás poniendo nota?.. -Eddy estaba algo incrédulo pero Darius parecía estar tranquilo. -Claro, lo hago con todo el mundo. -

Ante eso Eddy no pudo con la curiosidad. -¿Qué nota tengo yo?- -Tu tienes un 6,8- -¿Tan poco?... - Estaba un poco decepcionado. -Si te sirve de consuelo eres la única persona de mis valoraciones que se ha llevado un diez en la sonrisa. - Eso hizo ruborizarse levemente al bajito. -Ah... Gracias...-

Tras un día bastante tranquilo y divertido de charlas tontas y explicaciones sobre temas paranormales se fue a dormir, estaba cansado y se alegrada de tener a un amigo que supiese de verdad cómo hablarle a pesar de lo que había pensado de él en un primer momento.

Claro que las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas y eso no era normal en su vida. Todo volvió a la normalidad cuando Bradley le llamó a las dos de la madrugada muy enfadado.

-¿¡Qué cojones significa esto!? - El grito nada más despertarse hizo que Eddy diese un salto en la cama alejando el teléfono de su oreja.

-¿Qué pasa?... - -Mira el puto mensaje...- Cuando abrió whatsapp y vio una fotografía de Kevin abrazándole de esa mañana se quedó helado. -Estábamos hablando... Nada más.-

-¿Nada más?... ¡Nada más! Pensaba que tu y ese gilipollas no teníais nada más. - Eddy estaba empezando a enfadarse. -Eh eh, corta el rollo. Tu y yo tampoco tenemos nada, porqué vamos lo que tenemos no llega ni a la categoría de folla amigos así que no tienes nada que reprocharme. Abrazo a quién me sale de los cojones y si eso no te entra en la cabezota vacía que tienes vete olvidando de mi y mi culito. -Acto seguido le colgó y dejó el móvil en la mesilla volviendo a tumbarse muy cabreado.

Que le despertase para ponerse a regañarle por dejarse abrazar era lo que menos deseaba uno una noche de domingo, al día siguiente tenía clases y no le apetecía para nada no poder dormir.

Aunque a la media hora le llegó un pensamiento, estaba totalmente libre. Aunque Bradley se disculpase o iba a perdonarlepor haber sido tan capullo de echarle en cara nada y eso le abría nuevas posibilidades, en concreto unas pelirrojas y tan altas que le tapaban el Sol por la calle. No pudo evitar sonreír durmiéndose con ese sentimiento tan agridulce en su interior.

Si Kevin estaba dispuesto puede que volviesen a ser amigos y quién sabe... Puede que algo más.

* * *

¡TRES CAPÍTULOS!

Omg lo que me ha costado escribir este maldito C': La falta de sueño no es nada buena y menos si se junta con demasiadas cervezas... ¡Peeero aquí está! xD

Un beso~

 _~LadyVamp~_


	4. Chapter 4

**AVISO: FIC SLASH/YAOI CONTENIDO MADURO**

 **AVISO: LENGUAJE OFENSIVO/VIOLENCIA**

* * *

Lunes, cinco de la mañana. Bradley Rush salía a correr más enfadado que nunca, sin si quiera necesitar ponerse música para concentrarse. Sólo había una imagen en su cabeza : La de Kevin tocando a su culito. Como si fuese suyo... - Como si ese puto enano no fuese mío. - Masculló con rabia aumentando la velocidad hasta que se empezaba a hacer daño en los gemelos.

Una hora y media después estaba duchado y llamando a la puerta de Eddy. Por la noche le había colgado, pero no podría ignorarle en ese momento. Sabía que su culito madrugaba siempre para ser el primero en estar arreglado, joder... cómo le gustaba despeinarle cuando se acostaba con él, como el aroma de su perfume se mezclaba con el suyo propio... Pero no estaba ahí para eso, agitó la cabeza llamando dos veces más con fuerza hasta que finalmente le abrió.

\- Eddy- Pero se cortó en el momento en el que un chico alto y con la cara blanca le miró molesto. - ¿Me explicas que coño haces llamando como un burro a las seis y media de la mañana? Me he ido a dormir hace a penas una hora.- era raro ver a Darius sin mucho maquillaje, solo con los ojos y los labios pintados de forma acelerada, estaba claro que acababa de hacerlo mientras el rubio llamaba.

\- Estoy buscando a Eddy, tengo que hablar con él, asique quita de en medio puta.- Pero el gótico no se movió de la puerta, se afianzó al marco de esta con ambas manos mirándole más enfadado. - Lárgate, Eddy no quiere verte y menos yo. - - A mi un friki no me dice lo que tengo que hacer. - Bradley trató de empujarle pero se llevó un buen golpe en el pecho. - Lárgate o si no empezaré a gritar, y creeme, grito tan alto que hasta en tu pabellón me escucharían. No es la primera vez que un abusón se mete conmigo, se cómo hacer que todo el mundo te crea el malo malísmo con solo dos frases, no juegues conmigo. - Darius iba muy en serio y eso en cierto modo le gustó a Bradley... Pero no estaba ahí para ver si le gustaba o no un friki, quería ver a Eddy.

\- Eso es que no está aquí, voy a por él. - Darius fue a gritar pero enseguida una mano grande y fuerte le cubrió los labios apretando para no permitirle gritar, abrió los ojos oscuros y cansados como platos antes de apartarse de golpe mirandole ofendido. Le había movido el pintalabios negro dejándole manchas t la mano manchada igualmente al rubio. - Me voy, pero no grites. Si no me ayudas me da igual, ya le encontraré yo por mi cuenta. - Se fue dejando solo al gótico que cerró con llave y resopló antes de mirar a su cama. - Ya se ha ido.-

Eddy salió entre las cortinas negras, pálido y adormilado. - ¿estás bien? - Preguntó a su amigo que tan solo asintió y se giró para quitarse los restos de maquillaje con un par de toallitas. Estaba levemente ruborizado... Había sido grosero, agresivo, obsceno... Casi entendía un poco porqué le gustaba a Eddy y porqué le odiaba a la vez.

Mientras Darius volvía a la cama Eddy se aseguraba de ver a Bradley salir para ir a ducharse corriendo. aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día, ese curso... Esperaba ver a Kev, lo estaba deseando, hasta se había puesto un perfume especial que prometía "dejará al hombre de tus sueños a tus pìes, sólo una aplicación en el pecho y otra en la nuca. Si no cae en menos que canta un gallo te devolvemos el dinero"

Fue a clases normalmente, evitando todo lo posible pasar cerca de donde solía pararse Bradley, al menos lo sabía ya que el rubio se lo había contado todo antes de que él fuese a la universidad, así podía evitarlo. Pero, de nuevo, su suerte nunca era buena.

A la hora de la comida, sentado con el grupito de chicos con los que había hecho piña en las novatadas y disfrutando de un buen plato de pasta, El rubio apartó a uno de los chicos sin cuidado y se sentó junto a Eddy haciendo que este resoplase. - ¿Qué haces?- Replicó sin dejar que saludase si quiera. La sonrisilla se fue a medias de los labios de Bradley que le abrazó por los hombros con fuerza suficiente como para quitarle el aire unos segundos. - Sólo venía a ver cómo estaba mi culito precioso.- Eddy se puso rojo hasta las raíces del pelo antes de separarle con un empujón. - Vete, estoy comiendo. - Sus compañeros se miraron entre ellos para luego mirarle a él. Conocía esa mirada... Esa que decía lo asqueados que estaban de él, un maricón sentado a la mesa con unos verdaderos machos, y ellos que le habían acogido como a uno más cuando Eddy se comía rabos a pares.

El nerviosismo fue demasiado evidente cuando se intentó levantar y trastabilló casi cayendo, el rubio le agarró a tiempo por el brazo tirando de él para agarrarle bien fuerte del culo. Ya no solo era su mesa, había otras personas que les miraban. Eddy estaba al borde de las lágrimas... Pero se le cruzó un cable y de igual forma le cruzó la cara a Bradley con el guantazo más fuerte que había dado en toda su vida. La mano del deportista le soltó de inmediato para agarrarse la mejilla, estufepacto, había discutido con Eddy, era dificil no hacerlo, pero nunca le había golpeado así. Eddy se puso recto mirándole a los ojos con la ira y la vergüenza reflejadas en su rostro. - Tócame de nuevo y te corto las manos, ¿entendido, Bradley Rush? - No le dejó responder, se fue con prisas ignorando las risas. No quería saber si eran por él o por el rubio.

Sin darse cuenta estaba buscando una cabeza pelirroja, alguien alto y zanahorio que reiría con él cuando le contase la cara de tonto que se le había quedado a su"ex".

Le encontró ya en la salida y no dudó en ir hacía él y mirarle a los ojos.

Kev, como si tuviese un detector, le miró y se alarmó al verle visiblemente afectado por algo. - Oye bobo, vente, iba a dar una vuelta. - Puso como excusa antes de echar a andar hacia fuera con Eddy a su lado. Casi cinco minutos después fue capaz de contar lo que había sucedido logrando que Kevin se riese un poco pero no tanto como él quería. Kev se burlaba de todos, le caía mal Bradley, debería reírse más. - Menudo capullo es Rush... Pero no te preocupes, la gente le conoce, saben que le gusta joder a los que le cabrean así que posiblemente nadie te diga nada. - Intentó animarle.

\- ¿Porqué tengo que esconderlo?... Quiero decir, si, soy gay ¿y? A veces me cuesta entender porqué sigue siendo algo malo, seguro que si fuésemos tías ni uno solo de esos capullos se quejaba. - - No es lo mismo, las tías les ayudan con las pajas, tu y yo no. - Dijo Kev sin más, él tampoco había dicho que era bisexual a nadie más que a su mejor amigo. Bueno, no era algo como para ir contando.

\- Bueno, da igual, espero que de verdad me deje de una vez... Esta mañana ha molestado a mi compañero y le ha logrado enfadar... Darius me quiere proteger demasiado y no me conoce. - - Es buen tío...- Ambos se frenaron y se miraron al mismo tiempo, Eddy fue el que se atrevió a acercarse primero haciendo que Kevin reaccionase enseguida para agacharse y tomarle entre sus brazos, esa sensación conocida era muy agradable, su bobo era blandito aún... Y cuando sus labios se unieron esa sensación de nuevo estaba ahí. La del deseo tan escondido, de tantos años reprimido en lo más oscuro de sus mentes, hasta el sabor que percibían era el mismo, demasiado bueno para ser real.

Eddy cerró los ojos suavemente mientras sus labios peleaban por resistir las ganas de hacer de ese beso tierno uno más húmedo, Pero Kevin no se contubo, le apegó un poco más a él para tomar su mentón y hacerle abrir ligeramente la boca colando con cuidado y calma la lengua entre los labios de Eddy. sintió tal escalofrío que le dio miedo contagiárselo a Kevin pero no se quedó atrás. Ese beso a penas duró unos segundos pero fue suficiente para dejar a ambos deseando más. Abrieron los ojos volviendo a mirarse, ruborizados ambos. - Vamos a tu cuarto. - Propuso el bajito haciendo que una media sonrisa se dibujase en esos labios perfectos y blanquitos que deseaba morder.

...

Las cosas se estaban calentando, en el camino Kevin le había parado otras dos veces para comerle la boca, le había mordido el cuello y se había llevado un buen agarrón en el trasero cuando subían las escaleras. Ya en la habitación Eddy no había esperado, había visto cual era la cama de Kevin y se había tumbado para incitarle logrando que el pelirrojo se lanzase sobre su cuerpo para volver con esos besos intensos que le dejaban sin aliento. Las manos de ambos estaban buscnado al ageno con tanta pasión que un botón de la camisa de Eddy voló cuando Kevin se la quitaba. Le estaba besando el cuello cuando el bajito igualmente le quitó la prenda superior admirando su cuerpo trabajado. - Joder... - Se mordió los labios con una sonrisilla antes de sentarse en la cama para besar sus pectorales bajando las manos por sus costados arañando suave hasta llegar a ese sitio interesante, esa ardiente erección que le solicitaba atención.

Kev jadeó con algo de fuerza por tantos besos y caricias sintiendo cómo al poco Eddy le estaba bajando los pantalones y mastubándole como si nada, cuando miró abajo se encontró con esos preciosos ojos oscuros encendidos con pasión, justo le dio un mordisquito juguetón en su pezón derecho haciendo que el pelirrojo gimiese y luego sonriese ladino. - Seguro que esa boquita tuya puede hacer mucho más que eso. - - También se morder otros sitios. -Replicó Eddy con su sonrisilla chulesca y burlona antes de ser tumbado con fuerza en la cama haciendo que se sorpendiese un poco, pero de nuevo sonreía al contrario. El rostro de Kevin de nuevo estaba muy cerca. - Oh bueno, más te vale no morder ahí abajo, bobo, o si no vas a salir de aquí en silla de ruedas. - - Eso solo me da más ganas de morderte. - Kev se moridó el labio inferior antes de colocarse a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Eddy tomando su cabeza para hacer que se metiese el miembro en la boca dejándole atrapado entre el cabecero de la cama y su cuerpo. - No muerdas~ igualmente no vas a poder andar después de esto. - Presumió mientras embestía despacio su boca provocándose gemidos.

Parecía que Kevin había olvidado quén había sido el amante de Eddy durante tantos meses, iba muy delicado... Por eso mismo el propio Eddy le hizo entrar más profundo en su garganta provocando que le pelirrojo por poco gimiese demasiado alto. Si quería que saliese sin poder moverse, que se esforzase, eso le estaba diciendo.

Kev no llevaba bien eso de que le retasen, se aseguró de dejarle jadeando, sin poder respirar a penas, temblando tras varios minutos embistiendo su garganta sin descanso. Cuando salió al fin Eddy tosió con los ojos llorosos y la boca empapada de su propia slaiva, a penas unos segundos después le estaba abriendo las piernas y llenandole de lubricante. - O-oye déjame respirar. - Replicó avergonzado pero la respuesta fue sentir cómo le penetraba despacio haciendo que su cuerpo entero se crispase y se agarrase desesperado al brazo que Kevin tenía cerca suyo pues el muy capullo se había asegurado de dejar su cuerpo fuera de su alcance. - En silla de ruedas, bobo~ - Rió entre los jadeos mientras le penetraba despacio escuchando a Eddy gemir, viendo su cuerpo estremecerse, curvarse, sus pezones duros y esa mirada acusadora que pronto cambió a una divertida. Lo estaba pasando bien, siempre hablaba mucho y luego no podía con nada.

Ensegida estaban tomando un ritmo en el que nada importaba más que ellos, los gemidos, los gritillos y los insultos por ambas partes se mezclaban en el aire formando um ambiente denso y delicioso en el cual ellos eran los únicos invitados. Ambos cuerpos terminaron por juntarse en un abrazo desesperado, Eddy mordía y arañaba a su acompñante, Kev no perdía ocasión en azotarle, en estrujar su trasero gordito, le estaba dejando el cuello lleno de marcas dolorosas y excitantes. Eddy se quejaba con cada chupetón pero los gemidos pronto le traicionaban provocando que el pelirojo fuese más agresivo con él.

Todo ese evento frenético y agresivo culminó cuando ambos se agarraron tan fuerte que la sangre estaba presente bajo sus uñas. Había sido un orgasmo tremendo, el más fuerte de ambos en meses, les había dejado agotados, Eddy jadeaba con fuerza, los ojos cerrados como el que pasaba por un gran dolor, tenía aún el miembro de Kevin dentro, le notaba con la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro jadeando y aún soltando gemidos muy suaves.

Miró a su compañero con una sonrisilla antes de besarle sorprendiendo a Kev que a penas tardó un segundo en responder a ese beso que se le antojaba tierno. Poco después salío de él para tumbarse a su lado y permitir a su precioso bobo descansar sobre su brazo, aunque en realidad lo hacía porqué así podía abrazarle cuando quisiera. - Joder Kev... Ha sido la hostia. - Dijo con una risilla cansada mientras giraba hacia él para acomodarse entre sus brazos. en ese momento le importaba poco estar sudado. - Y que lo digas, menudo culito más perfecto tienes. - el comentario hizo reír de nuevo a Eddy que no dudó en besarle los labios mirándole luego a los jos, muy cerca el uno del otro.

\- Te quiero, bobo. - - Y yo a ti. - ambos hablaron rápido, la vergüenza se hizo presente en ellos, a pesar de haber tenido sexo como locos, de haberse ordenado moverse más, de haberse mordido hasta sangrar... Eso les avergonzaba. Eddy terminó sonriendo de esa forma tan suya relajando a Kev tanto que de nuevo estaban tiernos y tranquilos, abrazándose.

...

Ya era de noche cuando Eddy estaba volviendo a su habitción, había cenado con Kev y se habían mimado un poco más antes de que se fuese, no le resultó raro no ver a Darius en la habitación, solo se metió en la cama y se acurrucó feliz con sus marcas preciosas.

...

Ese mismo día, mientras Eddy estaba pasándolo de maravilla con su amado pelirojo, Darius había tenido unos problemillas de vuelta a la biblioteca.

Rush le había pillado solo, leyendo tranquilo un libro antiguo escrito en latín, estaba aprendiendo esa lengua y más le valía practicar, iba con su precioso maquillaje bien hecho, su parasol y sin nadie. Bradley le abordó sin miramientos, se puso frente a él para frenarle el paso e increparle por no ayudar esa mañana. Darius, muy amablemente le había dicho que podía irse a comer una polla enorme y sucia cuando el rubio le tiró de un empujón al suelo.

-¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces!? - Toda su ropa se había salpicado de barro, hasta el libro se había mojado. Se levantó mientras el rubio se reía de él para darle un buen golpetazo con el parasol cerrado acertándole en el hombro por lo que de nuevo le tiró pero esa vez Darius le agarró haciendo que Bradley cayese sobre él. -¡Agh quita!- Gruñó viendo como el rubio, lejos de quitarse le agarró las muñecas sobre la cabeza para mirarle bien de cerca. - Mira, puta, si te crees qu- le paró un buen rodillazo en sus partes nobles haciendo que se las agarrase y girase lo justo para dejar al gótico escape. - A ver si aprendes, pollito de mierda. - habló demasiado, al rubio le dio tiempo a agarrarle de un tobillo y tirarle de bruces volviendo a estar de pronto bajo el cuerpo de Bradly pero esa vez de cara al barro.

Gruñó y peleó por quitárselo de encima cuando de pronto sintió algo... algo muy duro contra su trasero. Ambos se quedaron paralizados y cuando Dairus giró la cabeza y vio que el rubio estaba distraído con su propia erección escapó como una culebra y echó a correr con una sensación extraña entre el triunfo y el enfado tan divertida que no pudo evitar reirse un poco mientras corría cómo un loco huyenco del monstruo del pene duro.

Quizá le pidiese su número a Eddy, sin duda sería gracioso guardarle como "pollito peleón". De nuevo se rió viendo de reojo cómo el rubio se levantaba yendo hacia otro lado casi igual de rápido que él. Oh por Satanás bendito, Darius estaba excitado pero de una forma extraña, se reía y corría, quería correr hacia ese rubio imbécil y hacer que le montase cómo la puta que era, pero por otro lado quería ponerle un collar de perro y hacer que fuese besando por donde pisara. Bueno, puede que acabase logrando las dos cosas, estaba claro que algo le gustaba a ese rubio oxigenado, aunque fuese pelearse, a él le valía con eso.

\- Oh joder, cuando se lo cuente a Eddy. -comentó entre risas mientras se duchaba, pero cuando volvió su compañero ya estaba dormido. Mejor mañana... Se tumbó con una sonrisa, mordiéndose los labios al recordar esa sensación en su trasero. Iba a tener unos bonitos sueños, eso sin duda alguna.

...

Bradley estaba confuso. Primero su culito le daba tal tortazo que le dejaba paralizado, iba a buscar a ese marica de mierda para darle una buena y desquitarse... Y se había puesto duro al tenerle debajo, tan sometido a él. Debía admitir que, por culpa de Eddy, habái desarrollado un cierto gusto por dominar pero nunca golpeando o peleando, Eddy no solía poner quejas y cuando lo hacía sencillamente paraban y volvían atrás hasta volver a calentarse. Pero con ese gótico... Con esa puta era distinto, a ese le gustaba así, lo sabía y no entendía cómo podía saber algo así.

Claro que no le gustaba, ¿cómo iba a gustarle un friki? Imposible. Y encima no tenía culo. Bueno, eso si, no tanto como Eddy pero era proqué ese chico era delgado... Y manejable, serái sencillo agarrarlo y ponerlo en cualquier postura. Se regañó a él mismo por esos pensamientos obligándose a ir enseguida a ducharse. Solo miró al gótico una vez mientras corría, lo justo para verle mirarle y reírse, algo le había vuelto a despertar dentro, tal como la primera vez que le había tocado al taparle la boca.

\- Una ducha, estás cabreado, eso es todo.- Se dijo intantando no pensar en lo que ralmente le estaba pasnado. Eddy había estado bien, era caliente y tierno, pero... Ese marica maquillado era otra cosa.

* * *

... ¿Cómo que he tardado meses en publicar otro cap? Pff, imposible.

Sorry, en serio, no tenía nada de inpiración para hacer nada del fic.

Un beso~

 _~LadyVamp~_


End file.
